50 First Dates
| runtime = 99 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $75 million | gross = $196.5 million }} 50 First Dates is a 2004 American romantic comedy film directed by Peter Segal and written by George Wing. The film stars Adam Sandler as a lothario veterinarian and Drew Barrymore as an amnesiac, along with Rob Schneider, Sean Astin, Lusia Strus, Blake Clark, and Dan Aykroyd. Most of the film was shot on location in Oahu, Hawaii on the Windward side and the North Shore. Sandler and Barrymore won an MTV award. The fictitious memory impairment suffered by Barrymore's character, Goldfield's Syndrome, is similar to short term memory loss and anterograde amnesia. The 2014 Malayalam film titled Ormayundo Ee Mukham is inspired by 50 First Dates. Plot Henry Roth is a veterinarian at Sea Life Park on the island of Oahu, Hawaii. He has a reputation of womanizing female tourists and shows no interest in committing to a serious relationship. Henry's closest friends are Ula, a marijuana-smoking Islander; his assistant Alexa, whose sexuality is unclear; Willy, his pet African penguin; and Jocko, a walrus. One day Henry’s boat breaks down while he is sailing around Oahu. He goes to the Hukilau Café to wait for the Coast Guard. There he sees a young woman named Lucy Whitmore, who makes architectural art with her waffles. Henry assumes she is a local, which prevents him from introducing himself, but the next day he comes back. Lucy and he hit it off instantly and she asks him to meet her again tomorrow morning. When Henry goes back to the café, Lucy shows no recollection of ever meeting him. The restaurant owner Sue (Amy Hill) explains to Henry that one year ago, Lucy and her father Marlin went up to the North Shore to pick a pineapple for his birthday. On the way back, they had a serious car accident that left Lucy with anterograde amnesia and she wakes up every morning thinking it is October 13 of last year. To save her the heartbreak of reliving the accident every day, Marlin and Doug, Lucy's lisping steroid-addicted brother, re-enact Marlin's birthday by following a script, including putting out October 13's Sunday newspaper, re-watching the same Vikings game, and refilling Lucy's shampoo bottles. Despite Sue's warning, Henry invites Lucy to have breakfast with him. Eventually she does, but it ends poorly when Henry unintentionally hurts Lucy’s feelings. He follows her home to apologize where Marlin and Doug instruct Henry to leave Lucy alone. Henry begins concocting ways to run into Lucy on the following days, such as pretending to have car trouble, creating a fake road block, or by having Ula beat him up. Eventually, Marlin and Doug figure this out due to Lucy singing The Beach Boys' "Wouldn't It Be Nice" on the days when she meets Henry. One day, as Henry is about to sit with Lucy at breakfast, she notices a police officer writing her a ticket for her expired plates. Lucy attempts to argue that they are not yet expired, and takes a newspaper to prove herself, but sees that the date on all the newspapers is not October as she thought, and Marlin and Doug are forced to admit their ruse when she confronts them. Henry comes up with an idea to make a video explaining to Lucy her accident and their relationship. Although Lucy is upset over understanding about her accident and memory loss, Henry believes that she is more upset realizing her life is a lie everyday. Because of this, Henry, Marlin and Doug show Lucy the tape every morning and help her spend her days by picking up where the tape says she left off. She spends more time with Henry and goes to see some of her old friends. Lucy decides to erase Henry completely from her life after learning of his decision not to take a sailing trip to Bristol Bay to study walruses, something he has been planning for the past 10 years. Although Henry would rather spend that year making Lucy fall in love with him everyday rather than go on the sailing trip, Lucy is convinced she is a burden on him and is preventing Henry from really living his life. Henry reluctantly helps Lucy destroy her journal entries of their relationship. A few weeks later, Henry is preparing to leave for his sailing trip. Before he departs, Marlin tells him that Lucy is now living at the brain institute and teaching an art class. He also tells him that she sings. Then he gives Henry a Beach Boys CD. Listening to the CD, Henry becomes emotional and curses Marlin for giving him the CD and causing him to miss Lucy. He then remembers that Marlin once told him that Lucy only sings after she meets him. Concluding that Lucy remembers him, he returns home. Henry rushes to the brain institute where Lucy now resides and asks if she knows who he is. Lucy says she does not know him but shows him the pictures she has painted of him, saying she dreams about him every night. Some time later, Lucy wakes up and plays a video tape marked "Good Morning Lucy." It again informs her of her accident, but ends with her and Henry’s wedding. On the tape, Henry says to put a jacket on and come have breakfast when she is ready. Lucy then sees that she is on Henry’s boat, which finally made it to Alaska. She goes up on deck and meets Marlin, Henry and their daughter, Nicole. Cast * Adam Sandler as Henry Roth, a marine veterinarian with a talent for wooing women and a fear of commitment * Drew Barrymore as Lucy Whitmore, Henry's love interest with short-term memory loss * Rob Schneider as Ula, Henry's marijuana-smoking, native Hawaiian assistant; he is unhappily married to an overweight native woman and has five young, athletically talented children * Sean Astin as Doug Whitmore, Lucy's older brother, a lisping, steroid-dependent bodybuilder * Blake Clark as Marlin Whitmore, Lucy's widowed father, a professional fisherman * Lusia Strus as Alexa, Henry's ambiguously gendered assistant * Dan Aykroyd as Dr. Joseph Keats, a physician specializing in brain disorders * Amy Hill as Sue, the Hukilau café manager and friend of Lucy and her late mother * Pomaika'i Brown as Nick, the Hukilau café chef. * Allen Covert as Ten-Second Tom, a hospital patient with severe memory impairment (reprised as 220 Tom in Blended) * Missi Pyle as Noreen, a tax attorney Henry meets at a bar but then tries to fix up with Alexa * Maya Rudolph as Stacy, pregnant friend of Lucy's at beach party * Kevin James as Factory worker * Lynn Collins as Linda * Joshua Seth (uncredited) as a painter * Greg Cipes (uncredited) as a painter * Dee Bradley Baker (uncredited) as a man at the restaurant * Scott Menville (uncredited) as a man at the restaurantCategory:2004 films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Peter Segal Category:Films about amnesia Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Flower Films films Category:Happy Madison films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films produced by Steve Golin